The Way You Treat Me
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: How does Ryou feel when the others treat him as though he isn't apart of the group. Could Bakura turn him to his side through torture of the mind, body and soul. This fanfic starts during the time of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Set to be a long fanfic
1. Chapter 1 Bakura the Fifth Wheel

Title: **The Way You Treat Me**

Author: Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Rating: R for Violence, Swearing and Abuse

Warnings: Do not read if you are offended by any of these things. 

DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY VIOLENCE, SWEARING AND ABUSE. 

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh nor any of its characters however I do own this story and I would like to point out that I am not making any money off this fic, so don't sue!

Alyssa: Anything else to add…yes this is very angsty and I am the leader of the Ryou fangirls so in your reviews realize that I love Ryou more than any of you and I do not like hurting him but I decided to write this as it fits a lot in with the series and people seem to be sickly attracted to abusive fanfics. Me not so much but hey I am writing one so I cant complain. 

Yami Bakura: And that's if you get any reviews.

Alyssa: Why you!!!!!! *steam pours out of ears*

A giggling is heard in the background.

Alyssa: It look like the other major part of my personality is getting it on with Ryou…Kindra has to be the nicest one doesn't she.

Yami Bakura: Well I like you being evil.

Alyssa: Oh Yami Baky you're so sweet.

Yami Bakura: *Kisses Alyssa*

Chapter 1

They didn't care about him. He was only there because his Yami had wanted him on the island. Even after he had saved them, he wasn't apart of their group. They didn't even call him by his first name, they were so impersonal with him that he cried himself to sleep at night because of the loneliness. He tried to put these feelings of doubt and hurt at the back of his mind but they wouldn't go away. He could feel the evil coming back, drawn from the graveyard by his pain and negative attitudes. The others didn't notice, how could they when he wasn't one of them. They didn't care…They Didn't CARE!!!

"Bakura? Are you all right?" asked Yugi after Joey's battle with Kaiba. He had lost terribly and Yugi hadn't noticed Ryou's quite demeanor as he had been focused on Joey's depression at the lose and humiliation.

"Yes I'm fine, I am just been really tired, I didn't sleep at all in the card, now I do but I haven't caught up with my rest."

"Oh okay…"

"Hey Yug, You had better get some rest," said Tristan from his sleeping position.

"We had better sleep, night Bakura." And with that Yugi layed down on the ground to sleep.

"Night Yugi," Ryou sighed as the small boy who was supposed to be his friend was already asleep.

Ryou dried the tears in his eyes and layed down to rest against an old tree. The blackness claiming him as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_They hate you, all of them_

_No they don't, they're my friends, Ryou cried unconvincingly._

_They do they hate you, they will turn on you and leave you, as has everyone in your life. Would they really care if you died, left them. They would be glad, glad that you would be gone, out of there way and not trying to fit into a group that doesn't want you. Nobody wants you…except me_

_Ryou shook his head trying to rid his head of the voice, You're wrong, You are_

_You don't sound so sure, maybe you need some convincing? _

_Ryou froze and the tears stopped, instead a haunted look came to his eyes for he knew what was coming. Pain exploded all through his body and he screamed trying to stop the pain. It was too much and he ran falling to the ground just as the pain subsided. He rolled over and looked up and saw something fall at impossible speeds towards him. He tried to move but he was frozen. The thing fell and impacted…_

Ryou sat up to the light glaring in his eyes. His whole body ached and he crawled into a little ball trying to make the pain go away. He saw that the others were stirring so he forced himself to ignore the pain. He saw that Joey was waking and he pretended to be asleep.

"Everybody Wake Up."

Joey's yelling had gotten everyone up and Ryou tried to be sociable even though he wanted to sink down and die. He put on an inquisitive look, though he didn't know why he bothered.

"What's up Joey?"

"Oh nothin's wrong its just a brand new day of the tournament.

"Well ya don't have to yell about it," said Tristan.

"Hey guys what's all the commotion?" asked Tea who joined the group.

Ryou phased out thinking about his dream. The dream…the voice…so familiar…but is he right? He hurts me, or is me hurting myself.

Something flashed across his vision and he looked down at the page.

"Huh, hnnn."

Ryou realized it was from Mai when Tristan said, "Kiss those chips goodbye."

_You're just the fifth wheel to them, why should they care about you? _

_? _

_You see the truth don't you, that I am the only one who needs you. Will they ever need you? No! How could they when you aren't even their friend. They don't speak to you much and only let you stay with them cause they feel pity for you. You are worthless in their eyes. I NEED you and I will do 'anything' to make you see that. You will beg me to take you back, you worthless piece of shit_

Ryou had even realized that he had finished packing when the voice left. He hated the voice, for he felt that it was right.

"Okay then move out."

They started to walk and the voice came back.

_They all hate you, can't you feel it, you invade into their little group, they hate that they cant tell you to get lost. They're like everyone else in your life, nobody wanted to be you friend, you mother left you and your father is always away cause he despises having to spend any time with you_

_It's not true…mummy…_

_Yes she left you, she died because she had had enough of you and your pathetic behaviour_

Ryou snapped out of it when he saw they had entered the wood. 

"I feel today is going to be a good day," said Joey.

Ryou knew he had to hide from them, though he really wanted their help, but what if the voice was right, he didn't want to burden them, so he put on his poker face and involved himself in the conversation, "I wonder how many duelists there are left on the island."

Joey replied, "They shipped a couple dozen home yesterday."

"And I bet even more have been eliminated by now."

Ryou phased out again. 

_Don't you think if they cared they would notice and try and help? _

_It doesn't matter, I need them_

_Stop being pathetic, you wimp and start to realize the only one who will ever have a mutual relationship with you is me_

_You hate me too_

_No, I just hate how pathetic you are. I could never harm you. It's your friends that harm you. By making you be worthless in their eyes you seek to injure yourself as you feel worthless, a nothing_

_They are nice_

_They hate you_

_No they don't_

_They hate you_

_They couldn't_

_They do_

_They do? _

_Yes how could they not hate you when they don't understand you, they have never forgiven you for capturing you_

_It wasn't me_

_They don't believe that sap story_

_They hate me_

_Yes, now you must play along and pretend to be normal, don't ever let them know, for they will think you will turn on them, be wary because they will hurt you if they find out and then you will hurt yourself_

"Did you hear that, I think were being followed."

"I think you're getting a little paranoid Joey."

_Pretend to be the same boy they never knew, they are too busy with their selfish desires to care about you_

_You will be there with me? _

_Of course but don't fail me_

_Ryou felt an immense pain in his head like his blood was on fire, he refused to show it on the outside though. _

_You hurt me_

_Never they do, its their hate that makes you feel pain_

"To stalk them!"

Ryou came out of it and saw Joey run off. 

They searched for a while and saw the others get worried about their friend. 

_See they worry about him when he goes missing for a while and they can't even sense your pain, now act normal_

_What would I do normally? _

Ryou said, "Okay lets split up and try to find them."

Ryou got paired off with Tristan and they went on their way to find the group member.

_He doesn't even want to interact with you, how could he, the great big bully_

_How could anyone_

_You're right, he hates you because of what you are like. I am the only one who understands you, surrender to my will and you will never be hurt again_

_No more pain? _

_No_

_But what if it's not worth it_

_You mean you would not give up everything to not feel pain again, perhaps you need a reminder_

_Pain soared through Ryou's body and he screamed in his head. His body bent over in the real world and Ryou couldn't take it but he managed to retain his consciousness._

"Hey Bakura you okay," Tristan asked coming back to check on him. It had taken him a while to realize Ryou wasn't following him.

"Yeah fine just need a breather," said a rather harsh and deeper than normal voice.

Ryou stood up properly and there was no sign of pain.

"Okay then?"

"Go ahead without me and I'll catch up."

"Okay."

Tristan didn't bother to inquire any more and went ahead.

Yami Bakura let Ryou take control back from him and settled into his soul room.

_Go ahead and remember they will hurt you if you don't put up your barriers_

_Okay_

Ryou took control and started to walk to catch up with Tristan. 

Ryou finally caught up and saw Tea and Tristan looking at something. Yugi walked with him to meet them.

"Joey would never be careless enough to lose that, his sister means more to him than anything. This is starting to smell like foul play."

"Look over there."

Tea pointed to a dark and dank looking cave.

"A cave? I don't like the look of this," Tristan had to point out the obvious.

"Neither do I."

Ryou followed everyone as they entered the cave.

_Don't let on! Don't let on! Don't let on! _

_I wont! _

_If you do pain will come_

_I know that I am worthless so I don't want to burden them with me, and I don't want pain. I won't tell_

_Good now act normal_

"What is this place?"

Ryou saw the two coffins in front of them and walked up to them with Tea thinking that this is probably what he would do.

"Be careful could be some kind of trap."

_He isn't really speaking to you, only his friend Tea, not to you, open it_

"Whats up with these coffins?"

"Beats me, who'd leave em just standing here?"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't touch those guys."

"Be careful." 

"Don't be silly, its just a wooden…"

Ryou went to open the coffin but found it was already opening. 

They creaked open and inside everyone saw the skeletons. The skeletons fell on Ryou and Tea and they ran around in a circle screaming. Ryou was terrified as he could see that this was probably his fate, to die alone.

Tristan punched the skeleton off of Ryou and Yugi did the same to the one on Tea.

"That Pegasus sure has a sick sense of humor."

"You said it Tristan. I think we should start to run now, I have a feeling Joey is in trouble."

"Okay then."

The group started to run but hadn't realized Ryou wasn't with them until they stopped for a breath.

_They forgot about you again, how could they remember someone so pathetic, all you are is a burden_

_You don't have to keep on reminding me_

Ryou sniffled and stood up against the wall where a skeleton fell on him. He screamed and started to run.

He ran the way the others had run and heard Tristan yell out, "Bakura this way."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh help me."

Everyone yelled when they saw him coming towards them.

"Help get this thing off of me."

_They run from you, cant even try to help you do they_

Finally the thing was off him and Tristan said, "From now on no picking up hitchhikers."

_He's annoyed at you for being such a pathetic idiot_

"You gave us all quite a scare Bakura."

Ryou felt so terrible so he apologized, "I'm sorry." Yugi didn't even notice the sadness in his voice.

_Act normal, DON'T LET ON, DO YOU HERE ME!!!_

_Yes_

_You don't want anymore pain_

"Which way do we go now?"

"Gee both ways look so inviting."

Ryou let out a fake laugh though nobody noticed how fake it was.

"Yeah well if Joey got invited down one of these tunnels, we need to figure out which one."

"Tristan's right we need to find Joey now," said Yugi.

"Yeah," said Tristan, Tea and Ryou.

Ryou was feeling the pain from before and he didn't look where he was putting his feet when he stood up.

"Ahhh Hey my foot?"

Everyone heard a strange sound echoing form one of the tunnels.

"What is that sound?"

"I stepped on a switch or something."

"Quiet now."

"Oh," said Ryou after being reprimanded.

"Listen now the sounds getting louder," said Tristan.

"I think it's coming this way."

"Yeah but what's coming this way?" said Yugi.

"uh…oh dear…uh?"

They saw the boulder careering for them and they screamed and ran.

"Do hurry."

"Why is that boulder chasing us?" demanded Tea.

"Cause we're down hill."

Ryou whimpered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

_Yes you should be sorry you worthless piece of shit. Now you are gonna pay for that_

_Ryou felt his leg freeze up and he fell to the ground. His friends just kept on running and he felt the 'boulder' run over him. He was shocked by everyone's actions. He just wanted to lay down and die._

After a while the others came and Tea bent down to him, "Are you okay Bakura."

He couldn't hear any concern in her voice though as he had put up barriers against any amotion towards him.

Ryou picked himself up and they finally made it to the arena where Joey was battling.

_You please me, you have finally blocked off the pain they give you, now you are all mine_

_What do you mean? _

_We can protect each other_

_I want…that Ryou was almost crying, he felt as though this was the first time anyone wanted to protect him. Of course it wasn't true but Yami Bakura had purged his memory of all the kind moments in his life._

_Yami Bakura finally materialized in Ryou's soul room. Ryou reeled from the figure and said, You_

_Ryou I want to protect you, just as you want to protect me_

_ I do want to help you_

_And I you, we can protect each other and help each other attain each others goals_

_Ryou froze, What are your goals_

_Do not worry I do not want to hurt anyone, I just want to find out who I am_

_Ryou accepted this reason and Yami Bakura said, You had better return or they will think something is amiss._

_Ryou nodded and disappeared not seeing the sadistic grin on Yami bakura's face._

"This duel is illegal anyway."

"Right Tea."

Ryou kept an eye on the duel but couldn't help but have doubts about his Yami. How could he trust him, yet he did for some reason unbeknownst to him. He thought about Yugi's group and truly realized without any doubt that they had not made him apart of their group and that he would probably never be accepted. 

"Don't let him scare you Joey."

"Hang in there." He figured that is something he would say.

_Yami you would never hurt me would you? _

_How could I hurt my…hikari_

_Ryou's face shone and he radiated light. Yami Bakura had never felt that kind of power before and realized he had his hands on a gold mine. All he had to do was control this weakling, which was no trouble. When Ryou had betrayed him last time, it was only a fluke._

_I'll go back now_

"Nice one Joey…"

_Ryou, I need you to get us to the keeper of the millennium eye. Can you do that? _

_Of Course, but why? _

_Well the eye will help me to figure out who I am and the keeper is very evil so we must stop him_

_Okay_

The battle ended with Joey as the victor.

"I admit you had us worried at first."

"But you came through this time," said Ryou.

"I got lucky…"

_Pegasus is he dangerous? _

_We can stop him_

_But about Yugi and…_

_Yami Bakura grew angry and hissed, What should you care for them, they hate you, let them deal with their own troubles_

_But I still don't want anyone to get hurt Ryou cried._

_Yes but I do not want you to get hurt over mortals who hate you_

_I understand, but_

_No buts, now return_

Ryou had been walking with the group when they saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

They ran towards daylight but were stunned to see that it was being blocked out.

They ran to the huge boulder that blocked their exit and started to try and push it. 

Ryou and Tea gave up after a while the others kept trying.

_Use the ring to get out of here_

Ryou felt the ring activate and followed it to another passageway.

_Yes good go to the castle, let it take you there and act…kind and …helpful_

"It seems my Millennium Ring is tugging me in this direction."

"Huh"

"Why?"

"Well Yugi and I think that my Millennium Eye can detect other millennium items and that its been honing in on Pegasus' Millennium Eye."

_Good_

Ryou walked away not listening to them. He was focusing all his will into the direction they were heading.

"So now what?"

"This way." And Ryou started to run the pull of the Millennium Ring becoming stronger. The others barely kept up and he said, "Follow me, the ring is pulling me this way."

The others caught up to Ryou as he was facing a blinding white light. He was just standing there and they heard the strange voices of the twins as soon as the light dimmed.

ALYSSA: SO hey how is it going. I didn't mean to make it so follow the story lines and it will get better. I just had to start it at the beginning. This will be a very long fanfic I think so keep in touch and review.

ALSO IF I HAVE COPYWRITED TO MUCH MATERIAL THEN PLEASE TELL ME. I HAVE HEARD OF STORIES THAT HAVE DONE THE SAME THING AS ME SO I APOLOGIZE. PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AS IT WILL BECOME MORE INTERESTING AND ANGSTY AS RYOU IS TORTURED BY HIS YAMI AND EVEN DARKER FORCES. I REALLY DON'T THINK I CPIED VERY MUCH AT ALL.


	2. Chapter 2 Torture and Cruel Memories

Title: **The Way You Treat Me**

Author: Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Rating: R for Violence, Swearing and Abuse

Warnings: Do not read if you are offended by any of these things. 

DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY VIOLENCE, SWEARING AND ABUSE. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH nor any of its characters however I do own this plot line and I would like to point out that I am not making any money off this fic so don't sue! I don't own any of the lines from the actual TV show.

Alyssa: okay so the last chapter was just sort of the intro, well part of the intro. Well enjoy this chappie as more exciting stuff happens. And Ryou is Ryou Bakura and Bakura is Yami Bakura.

Chapter 2 

_How pathetic, they are even more pathetic that you_

_Yes_

_You're a stupid weak boy that doesn't deserve anyone, but I want to help you, I must purge you of any feeling. You may think that you have closed yourself off to their emotions but I know better, I can see your hope_

_What do you mean? Ryou's voice was full of panic._

_A maniacal laugh filled Ryou's mind and he grew really afraid._

_I mean that I must rid you of pain, fear and panic_

_Wait Yami, please d-don't…I thought_

_You thought what, that I would stand by while you were in a state to be hurt_

_B-but…_

_No Buts, time for the dark, you must get over this fear…I am only trying o help you_

_Ryou mentally shook as he was thrown into his soul room. The darkness was so thick that Ryou started to cry, he had never known how to manipulate his own soul room since his Yami had made his mind home. He didn't know anything and felt totally helpless, though he never reconsidered his choice of cutting off his "friends"._

_Bakura took over Ryou and gave a small smile as he saw how unprepared the goodie's were._

"Two on two?" Bakura inquired thinking about how pathetic the new dueling was, he much preferred the shadow realm duels.

'"Like a tag team?" asked the mutt.

"I never heard of anyone dueling like that."

"Me neither, but I don't think we have much of a choice."

'So the darkness has taken over the brat. Those weak mortals don't even notice the change.'

"Tag team it is, and I would be honored if Joey dueled by my side."

'So he decided to battle with the mutt, what a weak decision. I will have no trouble defeating him next time.'

"You got it Bro."

'The Paradox brothers seem to notice their weak opponent, but they are weak themselves and we will soon reach the castle.'

The Paradox brothers went on and on.

'I am seriously going to send them to the shadow realm soon, if they don't shut the hell up!'

Meanwhile Ryou had shed all the tears he could and was sitting as still as a stone afraid that if he were to fall asleep he would never wake up again.

'Hmm, so Ryou is having a hard time in there, soon I will _attend _to him and we will have some fun. So six star chips my enemy wages. Confident the mutt is, but soon when I destroy his dear friend I will show him what true fear is like. They will quaver under my wrath. Though I should watch how the two battle together, good friends can always be made to turn against one another.'

"Okay guys, teamwork from here on out," cheer leaded Tea.

'She is so annoying, I don't know how anyone can stand her!'

"Good luck!" said Bakura.

'Shit I am really getting into this, I feel so lame. I do hope they beat these fools soon. I want to get the Millennium Eye as soon as possible. Then I can get the Puzzle.'

The green paradox brother played a card called Labyrinth Wall. Something strange was happening to the field.

"What's that?"

'Shouldn't have said that out loud. Oh well to Ryou now while they have their meaningless duel.'

Ryou startled looked up to the light that shone into his soul room. Seeing his darker form in the door he blanched.

"Yami?"

"Be quiet, I am quite annoyed that you could not succeed in keeping the truth from your friends and that I had to take over, so now I will punish you."

"Please?"

Bakura stormed up to Ryou and punched him to the ground.

Ryou was winded as he hit the floor with a thud.

"Y-Yami?"

Bakura started to repeatedly kick Ryou in the stomach succeeding in breaking a few ribs.

Ryou was in so much pain that he couldn't even emit any screams.

Ryou was kicked onto his stomach and squinted open his eyes to see the leering figure of his Yami.

A knife appeared in his Yami's hand and he bent down to his Hikari.

"I love the taste of blood, especially that of a pure person."

Ryou cringed as a reflex and though he tried to move away from Bakura, the pain was too much.

Bakura leant down and pressed the sharp knife to Ryou's chest. It punctured through the clothes and into the skin.

Tears formed in Ryou's eyes as the knife was dragged down though his chest.

It was like fire dancing all over his skin and he passed out.

Bakura cut away the shirt that covered his light and threw it to one corner of the room. He looked down at his handiwork and smirked.

He bent over and licked off the blood directly from Ryou's skin and a sadistic smile lit his features. The smile of a man obsessed with the taste and smell of blood.

He loved the feel of his Hikari's body, so soft. 'That will soon be rectified.'

What had seemed like hours were really only a few minutes and Bakura left Ryou's soul room to proceed to watch over the battle between the twin fools and his enemy and the mutt.

"Good move, I hope Joey can keep this up," said Tea.

Bakura quickly rifled through his Light's personality and memories and came up with a response.

"Don't sweat it, with Yugi as his partner Joey cant lose."

"I hope your right."

"Huh?"

"This tag team stuff is tricky cause they can focus on attacking the weakest player first."

"You mean Joey."

'Yeah that's right little girl, the mutt is definitely the weakest link.'

Bakura felt Ryou stirring in his soul room but decided to stay and watch the duel. 

'That Labyrinth Tank is quite strong. I wonder.'

"Its my turn, I play the Celtic Guardian in attack mode. Advance four paces into the maze."

'Now what does he have up his sleeve? He cant have forgotten about the Wall Shadow.'

"But the Celtic Guardian's strength is much lower than that of Wall Shadow's"

Bakura watched as Wall Shadow attacked Celtic Guardian but was caught in a trap card of Joey's, Kunai with Chains.

'The mutt seems happy, but he has only defeated one of the opponents monsters. Fool. Though the two do work together well, I shall have to resolve that little problem. They will not know what hit them and it is all coming about because of their so-called friends weakness. Pathetic!'

"What a team!"

"Yeah, they're working together to beat those wacky brothers!"

'Time to give my precious Hikari a little tender love and care.'

Bakura opened Ryou's box of memories and pulled out the most painful moment in his life.

'Ah, the death of his mother shall be sufficient.'

Ryou's breathing came in short rasps as he struggled to resist consciousness. He just wanted to feel nothing, be nothing. But he couldn't fight it. 

Slowly getting his surroundings he started to open his eyes, however he closed them sharply and let out a scream as a sharp mental blast impacted on his mind.

He couldn't lift his arms, they were like lead and he slowly fell back down to the ground. 

Ryou appeared without pain in a snow filled backyard. Ryou looked over to see a younger form of himself. He started to realize where he was and his eyes grew wide in pure terror.

"NO!"

Ryou shook his head to try to get rid of the memory but he was helpless. He watched as the little white haired angel danced around in the snow without any hint of what was going to happen.

Little Ryou looked up to see his smiling mother standing at the door to bring him in out of the cold. She had hair as white as the freshly fallen snow and her blue eyes shone with radiance and warmth. 

He let out a huge grin and ran and jumped into her arms.

"Mummy!"

"Hello, my little angel. Time to come in, your father will be back soon."

"Mummy, can we go and get some hot chocolate at the caffie?"

"Café darling and I really think that it is too dangerous."

"But Mummy! I really want some and we can get Daddy a hot pie."

"Ryou…"

"Come one Mummy let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Ryou was so excited that she just couldn't refuse though she had a bad feeling about it.

"Okay, angel, go and wait in the car, I will just get my purse."

Ryou giggled and ran inside to head for the garage.

He was in sitting in the passenger seat when his mother came and sat in the Drivers seat.

"Well we had better hurry, if we want to be back in time. So we cant go into any other shops, okay?"

"Okay."

Ryou's mother started the car and they exited the garage into the street when it had recently been plowed. She drove slow to be careful and they made their way to the middle of town where all the café's were.

Ryou saw a puppy out of the window playing in the snow and started to bounce up and down, "A puppy, mummy a puppy. Look, look mummy!"

Ryou's mother took her eyes off the road for a mere second and that was all it needed.

A car came lumbering down the road and sideswiped their car. Ryou screamed as they started to spin around. She swung the wheel trying to steady the car but it wasn't enough. The car slammed into a light pole on the driver's side with a loud metal scraping sound.

Ryou slowly opened his eyes and saw red dripping down in front of them. He had tears in his eyes and he reached his hand up to brush away the red bang that was in front of him. He could barely hear any of the sounds from people outside the car and he whispered, "mummy?"

He turned to get his mother to help him but froze as he saw her lifeless eyes. Blood was pouring down from her face and his eyes widened from shock, fear, pain, and disbelief. His mind was slowly comprehending what was happening and he screamed.

Ryou also screamed clutching his head in his hands while he rocked back and forward from the memory.

The only thing that went through his mind was that it was 'all his fault'.

Tears coursed down Ryou's pale face and he vaguely realized that he was back in his pitch-black soul room.

Bakura was watching the battle with little interest but continued to play his part. 'Tonight I will have a little fun with my Light about that precious memory. He will beg me to kill him before I am through with him and I can satisfy my desires.'

Maniacal laughter coursed across the mental link causing Ryou to automatically shiver from fear. But all his mind could think about was his mother and that he deserved to be dead instead of her. 

ALYSSA: Well that's the end of the second chapter, I really want reviews so please review. Well I will see you all next time. Bye!__


	3. Chapter 3 Bakura pretends

Title: **The Way You Treat Me**

Author: Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Rating: R for Violence, Swearing and Abuse

Warnings: Do not read if you are offended by any of these things. 

DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY VIOLENCE, SWEARING AND ABUSE, and RAPE.

Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH nor any of its characters however I do own this plot line and I would like to point out that I am not making any money off this fic so don't sue! I don't own any of the lines from the actual TV show.

Alyssa: okay sorry it took so long. And this is one of my top fav fanfics to write.

Chapter 3

Bakura stomached the two twins infuriating rhyming. How those two gloated! And all for no reason, they would lose. Two mortals could not beat an immortal; no only Bakura himself would be up for the job.

Bakura clenched his fists as that mutt started to build up his forces, 'so totally primitive.'

However lame the mutts moves were, Yugi's were just as predictable. He played the Dark Magician, his favorite card, as Bakura had gotten to know in their recent and certainly not the last duel. 

What drew Bakura's attention was when one of those blasted twins changed the labyrinth. That was the first, truly strategic move worthy of his interest they had made yet. He gasped in surprise that they had more than half a brain each.

The evil spirit barely contained his laughter as the mutt quivered in fear and muttered, "This doesn't look good."

The two friends took it the wrong way; Bakura was merely worried that he wouldn't get a chance to be the one to beat that smug spirit.

Tristan agreed, "Tell me about it, it's a good thing that Yugi's up next."

'So much faith, how pathetic.'

Bakura retreated to Ryou's soul room to check on his…pawn. 

He found the boy sniveling and rocking in a fetal position. He walked up to the small figure and knelt down. Tracing his finger across Ryou's cheek, it seemed to the boy almost a gentle action. However that was only until Bakura grabbed the chin and turned the light's face to meet his. The boy looked away in submission. Bakura felt the soft skin and pulled the red lips to his. Ryou looked at his yami in shock as the spirit forced his tongue inside. Ryou was revolted and tried to back away but the spirit's strength was too strong. Finally they parted due to Bakura's preoccupation. He had sensed something outside so he departed from the soul room, leaving a terrified boy behind.

Bakura came to, to sense a dark presence emanating from a box played on the field by the twins. It was intriguing to say the least and the twins were obviously confident in it's power.

His perceptions were further justified when the other twin played a second box. He sensed an ancient and evil power and he knew that the other spirit could sense it too. Feigning confusion he said, "What could they be?"

However there were some aspects to these boxes that Bakura did not know. He barely registered the defeat of the Celtic Guardian and the plays of the magical hats and monster tamer. A loud burst from Joey was what brought Bakura out of his reverie, and saw the swordsman becoming stronger from salamandra. 

"Good show, not only does Salamandra increase the swordsman's attack strength but because of the worms weakness to fire, it negates the onus points it got from the monster tamer, returning its attack points to twenty-two hundred." Bakura hated speaking the obvious, but that is what the friends of his enemy tended to do.

Well as expected the worm was defeated but Bakura felt his senses heighten as the last box was played. He instantly recognized the power, 'The Trinity.'

Bakura silently agreed with Yugi, The Trinity was certainly in the league of Exodia, but it did have its weaknesses, if the two could figure it out. Bakura grimaced in delight.

Tea as usual had some comment to say, "Now what do they do?"

Bakura feigned ignorance, "I don't know, this looks bad."

Tristan replied, "Don't be so down beat Bakura, if they don't beat then, we'll never get outta this maze."

"Gee, thanks for cheering me up Tristan." What did Ryou see in these mortals? And yet with ignorance of the power of the Trinity, the two cheerleaders still cheered for their friends.

And with that last thought the Trinity launched an attack on the mutt's favorite card. 

Bakura had no doubt it would be destroyed, unless Yami could do something about it.

And there Yami went to the rescue, playing mirror force. Bakura laughed inwardly at Yami's useless attack. 

The Trinity was too powerful. Yami boasted about his plan to defeat the monster and Bakura was surprised it had taken this long for Yami to work out it's weakness.

And then Suijin went on the attack.

"Oh my, Dox is using the water elemental section of his Gate Guardian to flush out the entire maze. Everything in its path will be attacked. The mystic properties of the magical hats will protect the magician. But I'm afraid Joey's Swordsman will not be so lucky."

And as Bakura prophesized, the swordsman was destroyed, but Yami seemed happy about it. He played the Summoned Skull and Bakura listened to Tristan state the obvious, "The water, Yugi's gonna use it as a conductor for an electrical attack."

Yami shouted, "Summoned Skull Attack!"

Tea stated, "The water's actually guiding the attack."

It looked as though Yami's attack would fail but Yami had an ace up his sleeve. Because the magical hats had been attacked, his trap, the Spellbinding Circle took effect, immobilizing the Gate Guardian. And with the Summoned Skull's attack, Suijin was destroyed.

Bakura forced himself to cheer along with the others, though he almost retched from the action.

On Joey's turn he played the Red Eye's black Dragon whom Yugi palmerized with Summoned Skull to form a most formidable monster, The Supreme Black Skull Dragon!

The twins could only laugh at what they saw was a futile act.

Upon informing their opponents of the no flying rule of the maze (which was the only way the dragon could move) and Yugi stating he had an alternate plan, they played Ryoku. 

Its affect sucked away half of Joey and Yugi's life points and added them to the Gate Guardian.

Yami responded daringly by moving Dark Magician into harms way and out of the maze.

He then played monster reborn.

Bakura laughed as the twins attacked too early, they did not foresee any monster that could survive their attack.

Yami ordered, "Suijin, Tidal Shield!"

The Magician was saved for the time being.

Tristan breathed a sigh of relief, "Phew, that was a close one."

Tea agreed, "Sure was."

"Hmm, Now the question ism can they follow it through," Bakura was actually interested in how this would turn out.

Joey drew his next card and after confusion, grew extremely confident.

He threw it out, "Here it goes, I'll use copycat and play it as Ryoku."

Even Yami was surprised, though he hardly let it show.

"That's right, say adios to half of your life points. But don't worry, they're going to a good cause, my Black Skull Dragon."

The Dragon's points rose from 3100 to 400 and each of the twins were only on 450 each.

Yami exclaimed, "Great move Joey."

The twins came back with a vengeance; they attacked Suijin in two waves destroying the monster.

Tea asked, "What happened?"

Bakura filled her in reluctantly, allowing his vast knowledge to be seen, luckily no one noticed, "Suijin is only allowed to use his tidal defensive ability once per turn, so the paradox brothers split their attack into two waves."

However Yugi still seemed confident to the spectators.

He played his ace in the hole, Monster Replace, switching The Dragon with the Magician.

Bakura knew this was the end.

"Black Skull Dragon, molten fireball blast!"

The Gate Guardian was destroyed and Yugi claimed, "The Duel goes to us."

Tea cheered, "All Right."

"They won."

"Doesn't that mean?"

Tristan replied, "Oh yeah, ten stars."

Bakura said, "They did it."

In response all three of them cheered in unison, "They did it!"

"Not yet!"

"One Test Left!"

The group congregated in front of the two doors. Bakura knew that even if the rest of these fools were trapped in this maze, he could still escape so he lazily watched the exchange wondering if Yami would save the day yet again. He was starting to get predictable.

Joey replied, "What do you mean there's another test? Yugi and I beat you at a duel. Isn't that enough?"

"Enough to win our star chips but not enough to escape this labyrinth."

"You still must choose a door, remember."

"I remember," Yugi stated, "Now which of you brothers is guarding the door that leads out of here?"

"If you cherish your lives you will choose my way."

"Select my door, or else you'll pay."

Tea was annoyed, "Not this again. Cant you just act normal and give us a straight answer."

The twins said in unison, "I am giving you a straight answer."

Yami stated, "The answer is that we can't trust either of these two."

Tristan asked, "Okay any bright ideas."

"Uh, sure, don't I always." Joey replied, much to everyone's sighs and refutes.

"Ah, zero respect."

Yami revealed two coins, "Hmm, we'll decide with these."

Everyone replied with, "Eh?"

One of the twins asked, "Okay, heads or tails?"

"Neither, I marked each one with a different door. The coin that I keep clenched in my fist will be the door that I have chosen…Ready?"

Tension grew thick in the air as Yami decided which one to choose.

He opened one of his hands revealing the Dox coin and the twins seemed pleased.

"That coin is marked for Dox's door."

"But was your choice good or was it poor?"

"What say you Dox, shall we tell which was right?"

"In due time Para, I am enjoying their plight."

Joey let his impatience show, "Come on, was it Para's?"

Tea continued, "Or was it Dox's."

Tristan encouraged, "Yeah, fess up."

The twins laughed and revealed that they had chosen wrong.

"I say…"

"You choose wrong, it was my doorway…"

"All along."

Tea frowned, "So Dox's door was the right one?"

Yami answered, "Not quite."

The twins grins faltered, "Huh, oh yes it was."

Yami growled, "Except if we had picked it, then Para's door would be the right one! You can change which door leads to which path, ensuring that we choose wrong."

Joey exclaimed, "That's not fair! You guys cheated."

"Too bad, too late, you chose a way."

"And that means here you'll stay."

Yami smiled, "Well actually, you never saw our choice." And with that statement he opened his other hand.

Joey was shocked, "The Dox coin."

"I figured you two would pull a stunt like this, so I pulled a stunt of my own with these two coins. Instead of marking each coin with just one door insignia, I marked this one with two. One insignia on each side, that way we couldn't lose."

The twins gasped. They had been beaten.

Joey boasted, "Hah, beat ya at your own game."

Yami smiled, "Both of them! Now if you'll excuse us, we have a score to settle with your boss."

The doors opened and the team made there way in as Joey stated, "All right then, on to Pegasus' castle."


	4. Chapter 4 Unbinding Memories

Title: **The Way You Treat Me**

Author: AlyssaAnimeAngel

Rating: R for Violence, Swearing and Abuse

Warnings: Do not read if you are offended by any of these things.

DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY VIOLENCE, SWEARING AND ABUSE, and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH nor any of its characters however I do own this plot line and I would like to point out that I am not making any money off this fic so don't sue! I don't own any of the lines from the actual TV show.

NOTES: Normal Bakura will from now on be called Ryou and Yami Bakura will be called Bakura. I just started writing this fic before I started to call Ryou Ryou.

Alyssa: okay sorry it took so long. And this is one of my top fav fanfics to write.

Chapter 4

Joey climbed out of the tunnel and embraced the sky, "We're out, fresh air at last!"

Yugi followed with Tea and agreed, "Alright!"

Bakura had sat down on a rock when the millennium ring suddenly activated. He hated having to play the fool he knew his host to be, "Huh? What's this?" he looked down at his ring in feigned puzzlement. The middle pointer was pointing upwards, "My millennium ring is pointing…"

Tea interjected, "there, to Pegasus' castle," as she pointed to the large castle at the top of a huge flight of steps.

Bakura started to make his way up the steps as he visited Ryou.

Ryou was still rocking back and forward in a fetal position on the floor of his soul room. But when he heard his Yami's footsteps he scrambled backwards. The little light was terrified.

Bakura laughed, "Oh don't worry precious, I wont claim you just yet. First I will break you. Do you remember the snow dear Ryou? Your poor mother does."

"Mummy, Amane, please…I'm sorry," whispered Ryou.

Bakura had heard the word Amane and was distinctly confused. He crouched down next to Ryou and asked, "Ryou who is Amane?"

Ryou shook his head.

"Ryou," Bakura said more forcefully, "would you like me to play with you a little more."

"Please," begged Ryou.

Bakura was getting annoyed; he grabbed Ryou's hair and forced the boy to look him in the eyes.

Ryou feared those eyes, they were so cold and he could see the insane pleasure in those eyes that his Yami got from making him suffer.

Bakura looked into Ryou's eyes and saw pure fear, and he liked it. He pushed Ryou backwards and climbed on top of him. Looking down at his lights slender form he grinned, "If I have to beat it out of you I will."

Ryou cringed and cried, "I don't know."

Bakura knew Ryou did know, but he didn't sense a lie in the words. Perhaps Ryou truly didn't know, that the memory of Amane was too terrible to bear.

He stood up and decided that he would continue the torture later. First he wanted to know who Amane was. Bakura started to rifle through Ryou's memories and found a distinct block where Amane was concerned.

It was almost as if she had been erased from Ryou's memories.

But Bakura had definitely heard Ryou speak her name…in connection with his mother. He had said he was sorry. Sorry for his mothers death and sorry for Amane. Perhaps she hadn't been the only one in the car that day.

Bakura went back into the memory of the car accident and searched for any discontinuities. He found one, after the car had crashed and Ryou seen his dead mother he had screamed. Ryou had been covered in blood but he was sitting in the back seat. His mother had blood pouring down her face as she looked back at her son but not nearly enough to account for the blood on Ryou. Bakura knew Ryou hadn't been physically injured so where had all the extra blood come from.

Bakura forced the memory to continue on. A mental scream issued from Ryou as he watched the extended scene play out.

Ryou had then turned to see a little white haired girl sitting next to him. She was younger than Ryou and Bakura supposed this must be Amane, his…little sister. The resemblance was too uncanny for them not to be related.

She had a large piece of glass sticking out of her chest and she was looking straight at her brother. Tears were pouring down her face as she begged, "Bro-ther…help m-me."

Ryou didn't know what to do; he was only a little boy.

"Taake it out…p-please."

Ryou complied; he grabbed hold of the glass and pulled as tight as he could. His skin punctured but he still managed to get it out.

She coughed up blood over him and smiled before her eyes glazed over.

Ryou screamed and tried to shake her to bring her back to life.

Finally he was pulled out of the car and was sitting on a stretcher getting his hands tended to when he heard the ambulance doctors speaking.

"The woman died immediately but the daughter was still alive, if the boy hadn't of pulled out the glass in her chest we might have been able to save her."

"It is so sad, if only…" they had then turned to see his eyes widened in horror and they realized their mistake.

Bakura watched as Ryou collapsed into a coma. One that he didn't wake up from for five weeks. When Ryou had awoken, his father wasn't there to meet him and Ryou had thought that his father blamed him for the death of his mother. Ryou had not remembered Amane either and his father avoided the subject later on when Ryou got out of the hospital. It had created a distance between them, one that Ryou's father had not meant to create. He had just wanted to see his son get better, not knowing that Ryou thought that when his father broke off conversations and avoided him that he was blaming him for his Mothers death.

Bakura felt the anguish and pain of his host through their link and knew that Ryou was broken.

Bakura laughed maniacally through their link as he returned to the outside world.

The brat had lagged behind with that annoying girl while Tristan yelled out something about proceeding ahead.

"You know since none of us are even supposed to be here, maybe we should wait for him."

Tristan agreed and Bakura smirked inwardly. Making these fools feels like the idiots they were was certainly pleasing and not even actually being in the presence of these mortals could dampen Bakura's spirits. He was just so happy with his progress with Ryou.

Bakura turned to watch and just caught the brat trip over and land on his face.

It galled Bakura that he failed to defeat such a wimp, but he reminded himself that it was the spirit of the millennium puzzle he hadn't been able to defeat and that only occurred because his host had betrayed him. Something, Bakura assured himself, would never happen again.

Finally the two of them met up with them on the steps and Bakura saw Kaiba standing at the tops of the steps.

Kaiba was challenging Yugi to a duel.

The two of them really were enemies. But Bakura sensed a different purpose other than rivalry to Kaiba's motives.

Joey the mutt then tried to challenge Kaiba to a duel himself.

Bakura had to hold the pathetic mortal back and remind him of his inferiority, "Don't forget when you battled him before he smarted you."

The little bitch had to act so superior, "Like you could do any better."

Bakura wanted to grab her neck and squeeze but he knew that acting like Ryou was the only way for him to get close to Yami so he put smiled sweetly like Ryou and laughed away the comment.

Kaiba definitely knows how to get on the mutts bad side and the petty bantering is quite entertaining.

'Oh great, this annoying heart of the cards crap. I am really sick and tired of that. The only power I need is my own.'

"Yugi you don't have to battle this creep," stated Bakura, 'cause he might actually beat you and then I will have missed my chance.

'So Yami has decided to duel, I can feel the spirit emerging. These pathetic mortals don't even notice the change but I can see perfectly.'

"Alright Kaiba I accept your duel, we'll see what you've really learned, you just name the place."

'Cant resist a challenge, that could work to my advantage. As long as Yami wins,' Bakura growled to himself.

"Our dueling field has been prepared, just follow me."

The two face up on top of the tower, on top of the annex tower."

'So five star chips up for grabs, and their using Kaiba's duel disk system.'

The two duelists prophesize the others defeat and Bakura watches to find out if he will have a chance to destroy Yami later and also if he can get into the castle to get Pegasus' millennium eye.

Kaiba goes first summoning Ryukishin, which appears in front of Kaiba. Yami then summoned Curse of Dragon, which also appeared on the field.

'So this Pegasus is the one they both want to defeat. A man who is holding all the cards. Too bad he doesn't expect me. For him that is.'

Yami destroys Kaiba's monster and the cheerleaders go wild. 'Fools, Kaiba isn't going to be defeated that easily.'

The battle continues with the two evenly matched. But Bakura still sensed that both Kaiba and Yami have a few tricks up their sleeves.

TBC

Lys: Please review and don't worry as you can see I am cutting down on the script of the show. There will be more Ryou and Bakura in the next chapter. But ya gotta review.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
